


North Yankton Blues

by areneecz



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Confessions, Consensual Kissing, Consensual Touching, Cutting, Cutting Attempt, Drowning, Drowning Attempt, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: North Yankton just got a little bit colder.





	North Yankton Blues

Cold. Cold air lapping at the frozen windows as a beaten and broken-down Audi pulled into the familiar motel parking lot. North Yankton sat a silhouette of December, branches physically unable to bear the weight of the snow, frozen air nipping at exposed skin like the edge of a razor. A single shadow seeped through the cracks as a pair of heavy set boots disappeared into the storm. Pale hands gripped the edge of a soggy six-pack as another moved to lock the stolen vehicle. Feet moved quickly to treck up the icy staircase, with an effortless motion the smaller criminal shouldered the door open.

Warmth. Warm wisps licked at Michael's face momentarily before he turned to close the barrier between him and the storm. The motel wasn't much of a change, cracked windows slowly allowing the bitter air to seep in, but with the heat cranked it was barley noticeable. Silence. The room was oddly quiet, a sphere quickly moved to form in Michael's throat as he eyed Trevor's untouched bed, the sheets perfectly slacked across the mattress as they were when the two arrived earlier that day. Alcohol was all but abandoned, shifted to the table adjacent as Michael picked through the motel room for any sign of his accomplice.

Running water. Flowing across the stained tile until it sloshed over the chafing carpet. The effort to move for the metal handles was all but abandoned as Michael noticed the crimson hue and the form floating beneath. Fully dressed Michael dived into the water, cold and harsh current splashing at his clothes as shaking hands moved to pull Trevor to the surface, clothes drenched, heavy with water, eyes sunken and drowned, a familiar array of scars slashed the skin of his arms as crimson stained the water. Shifting his leg he wedged it underneath to support Trevor's unconscious weight, frail and chilled fingers moved to slap at the taller criminals face as another dug through Trevor's hair. Air choked up in his throat as he eyed the disarray of the room before him, trash littered with joints, burnt out cigarettes, and a collection of razors. Sputtering for air the taller criminal jolted into consciousness, water gushing from his mouth along with a thinly disguised trail of vomit. Bile slipped over the chilled skin of Michael's hand as he eyed Trevor's state. Frail fingers jerked forward to peck at the skin of Michael's face, shaking as they attempted to cup his pale cheeks.

"Mikey." Trevor breathed, a voice so dull and silent that it couldn't possibly belong to the mouth it crawled out from. A ditzy and dumb smile sprouted on Trevor's face as he barley managed to keep his head up. "I didn't want you to see me die." He coaxed, smile instantly vanishing as he looked through the lapping water. Eyes rolled, googly and inhumane, Michael's grip only tightened as he pulled the taller man into his arms.

"Trev." Michael called, begging as he pulled away to grip Trevor's shoulders, tears slipping over the skin of his face as shaking hands moved to apply pressure to the bleeding gashes. "What were you fuckin' thinking?." He questioned as tears flooded his vision.

"I thought I'd beat the clock." Trevor chuckled coldly as he winced, teeth grinding together as he eyed the sloshing blood flowing over Michael's fingers. Hazy. Trevor blinked slowly as his mind barley registered the tears dripping into the tub. "I'm sorry." He lulled pathetically as he unraveled in Micheal's grasp.

Dead weight. Trevor was a floating barricade as Michael tugged his body from the water. Sloshing liquid soaking into the linoleum as drenched clothes slacked against his figure. Atop the damp carpet Michael moved for the untouched sheets, hands ripping the fabric as he scrambled to return to his friend. Trevor's head lolled against the chaffing carpet as Michael tended to his wounds, fingertips laced with crimson as he worked to stop the constant flow. Droplets smeared across his cheeks as occupied hands attempted to keep tears at bay.

"Fuck you." Michael cursed, hands furled within the spool of fabric as water chilled him to the bone. The only blood that remained was the collection on his hands. Trevor laid, breathing silently as he fought against the wave of pain ghosting his arms. "Don't you fuckin' die on me you selfish asshole." He prodded, angry with Trevor's rash decisions, angry with himself. "Without me." Michael murmured coldly as crimson fingers gripped the skin of Trevor's face.

"I told you to go see Brad." Trevor lolled, eyes cold and distant as he recalled the conversation they had shared hours before. A quickly devised plan to disappear before Michael returned, before he could save him. "You didn't." He groaned tiredly as blood rushed to fuel his face, color slowly returning as he attempted to lift his weight.

"Yeah, I fuckin' didn't." Michael hissed coldly, hands bawling in Trevor's shirt as he fought the urge to pummel him. He couldn't piece together the puzzle in front of him, why Trevor would attempt suicide. "Brad wasn't worth it, I wanted to see you." He peacefully admitted, the storm, the drive, Snider wasn't worth the trip, Trevor was. With a last extort of energy he slumped the taller criminal against the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"You saved me." Trevor questioned, a single eyebrow pecking up meekly as he flashed a frown, eyes ghosting around the room he noticed the abandoned six-pack dripping a thin trail of sweat from the motel heat. "Why?" He croaked coldly. Without him Micheal was a free man, free of burden, free of him.

"Why?" Michael repeated. Nudging closer he pulled at the wet jacket weighing himself down, tossing the garment aside as he did the same with Trevor's. The room flowed silently as Michael's curly hair tickled at the skin of Trevor's neck as he intertwined their fingers. "Because you mean something." He revealed, a whine escaping his lips as he fought against emotion, emotions the two both felt but never verbally shared. "Because I love you." Micheal finally admitted, eyes ghosting over the collection of dyed bandages.

The room fell silent as Trevor painfully shifted his position, hands remaining intertwined, a free thumb ghosting over the swollen skin of Michael's face as he moved to cup his cheek. Lips latched together, a kiss, flavored with the salt of forgotten tears and sweating skin. Hands drifted to latch, tugging at hair and exposed skin. Pulling away the two blended together, hazel and aqua pouring into each other as the two stared intently.

"I'm sorry." Trevor croaked, a sadness ghosting his eyes as he watched Michael move. Tears dripped from his cheeks as he sat, a bitter cold chilled him as he wiped at his teary eyes. "I love you." He murmured, fingers slowly grazing over Michael's skin as he nudged closer.

"I know." Michael sobbed, sliding over to hold Trevor close, to hold him and never let him go. "I love you too." He added with a cry. 


End file.
